


Missed Calls

by Scarletspeedshits



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletspeedshits/pseuds/Scarletspeedshits
Summary: It's been ten days since Felicity has heard from the charming Barry Allen, and with the recent particle accelerator explosion, she can't help but worry what happened to her Central City Friend. Barricity (Barry/Felicity) Implied. Takes Place Between Arrow 2x09 and Arrow 2x10. Complete Repost from Fanficiton





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot of how I imagined Felicity finding out about Barry being put into a coma

_"Hey, You've reached Barry Allen. I can't make it to the phone right now but please leave a message after the beep"_

_Beeep._

_"Hey Barry, It's Felicity,again but you already knew that because of the caller ID... Or maybe you don't because you haven't had time to make me a contact yet. Sorry, I'm rambling again, aren't I. I haven't heard from you since the particle accelerator exploded in Central City about a week ago... and I'm just worried about you. Please call me as soon as you can. Thanks"_

_Click._

oOo

A long sigh escaped from Felicity's lips as the leaned back in the leather chair she has become so familiar with in the foundry. It's been one week since she met the nerdy forensic scientist from Central City, and one week since STAR Labs had, it seemed, blown a hole in the center of the city . Placing her phone down atop one of the many tables she pushes her feet off the ground, sending her spiraling across the not so open floor plan to in front of a small TV. Picking up the remote, the hacker clicked the power button, watching the television flicker to life.

"It's been one week since the STAR Labs Particle Accelerator had exploded, and we still have no word on the lasting impact this will have on our city, as well as any casualties caused by this catastrophe. There still has been no word from STAR Labs CEO, Harrison Wells, on his thoughts about the explosion and those who were effected by it. For Now I'm Linda Parks, Central City News." The female spoke so calmly, reading what words were given to her by quick typing hands like her own. There was no emotion in the delivery. The blond clicked the red button on the remote, returning it to its solid black state. Her mind was starting to drift to worse case scenarios. _He's dead. He died from the explosion. He is missing, buried under rubble of a destroyed building that no one will be able to find him alive, and all they will find it a slim cute corpse of a great guy that I was too stupid to not tell him how I felt about him before he left Starling City._ An agitated noise erupts from the hacker before hearing her phone play that catchy and distinguished chime she had set specifically for Mr. Oliver Queen. She turns her head back to the TV before pushing herself across the foundry once more, sliding to a stop in front of her laptop.

"My hero job beckons"

oOo

_"Hey, You've reached Barry Allen. I can't make it to the phone right now but please leave a message after the beep"_

_Beep_

_"..."_

_Click._

oOo

What was she doing? She's called the same number almost 50 times in the last 10 days, every single time expecting a different response. But the MIT Graduate couldn't stop herself. Just hearing his voice say the same prerecorded message was enough to give Felicity the slightest hope that he was okay. Leaning her head over the top of her chair, the stares blankly outside the large window of the Queen Consolidated building. It was strange, looking at the city outside, upside down; how all the buildings were now emerging from the ceiling, like icicles in winter. Tilting her head ever so slightly, her gaze went to her "boss" and CEO, Oliver Queen, talking on the phone with probably some other company about a deal. For his assistant, she really didn't have to do much assisting, but I guess that came from her snapping at him about it being her cover job. At least she wasn't black driver. A small laugh escaped between her lips at the thoughts when her cellphone went off. It was a tone she hadn't heard since she set it ten days ago. Quickly whipping her head upwards she grabs the cellular device off the table and freezes.

_Incoming Call From: Barry Allen._

She rereads the screen almost five times, always double guessing that she actually read it. The device keeps vibrating in her hand, reminding her that she actually needs to accept the call. She quickly clicks the accept button and lifts the small device to her cheek.

"B-Barry?" Her voice was shaking as she spoke very slowly into the device, not sure what to expect to hear on the other side.

"I'm sorry, but no. May I ask who I'm speaking with?" A deep male voice spoke on the other side, causing the blond to tense up. Her mind began to race with even more scenarios than before. She became so lost in scenarios that she was creating that she almost forgot to answer the question that she was asked.

"Hello?"

"S-Sorry. Sorry. Felicity Smoak."

"Oh, you're the friend Barry made when he visited Starling City two weeks ago."

"Y-Yes... Um... who are you... where is Barry?" She didn't want to have small talk. She wanted answers. Looking through the glass wall, Oliver was still on the phone, yelling at someone. Her eyes followed him, glad that he was distracted, so if anything caused her to break down, he would be too preoccupied to jump in.

"Right, Sorry. I'm Joe West, I'm Barry's adopted father." Joe spoke softly, he was speaking hesitantly as well. She could tell he was picking his words carefully, as well as a slight pain that hung in his voice. All of these were recognizable after giving lie detector tests over a speaker in the Arrow's hood. Her gut started to wrench as she continued to listen, knowing something bad was coming.

"Where is Barry?"

"Alive. But..."

"But...?" Felicity could hear the man sigh and clear his throat, clearly trying not to cry. Her body began to tense up more, her nerves and thoughts now racing at the speed of light.

"The night of the particle accelerator explosion, Barry was working in his lab at the precinct. According to doctors, and the security camera in his lab... after the accelerator exploded... Barry was struck by lightning, and fell into his rack of chemicals..." His voice was shaking, showing how much he cared for Barry and how much telling Felicity what happened hurt. Felicity remained silent, trying to process everything that was being told. She could feel her eyes starting to water up, and her body starting to shake. _Oh God. Oh God..._

"He wasn't found for a few hours... and he was rushed to the hospital... and... and..." Joe cleared his throat before continuing "Barry... Barry's in a coma."

Felicity's breath suddenly caught in her throat. Time around her felt like it came to a stop, slowly standing her body was shaking, tears starting to stream down her face. _This isn't happening... It's a dream... It has to be..._ All the scenarios that ran through her head wouldn't have prepared her for what she heard. Forgetting she was holding a phone, both hands went to her mouth, dropping the device onto the floor. The sound of the impact caused Oliver to draw his attention away from his phone call and toward his crying assistant. Without giving a solid reason he hung up and rushed out of his office, toward Felicity. She was still standing, shaking like a person standing in a snow storm in nothing more than a t-shirt. She dropped to her knee's and picked up the device that had fallen, quickly holding it to her face.

"Ms. Smoak?"

"Y-Yes... I'm here... H-How is his condition..." She spoke softly, her words struggling to escape her raspy and tight throat. She barely noticed Oliver drop right next to her and grab her hand.

"The doctor's aren't entirely sure what's happening... I'm having him moved to a new facility... would you like me to put you on the visiting list Ms. Smoak?" Joe spoke with a fatherly love, it was soothing almost. Felicity managed to make an audible confirmation, still shaking like an absolute storm.

"Alright... I will send you the address, and I'm sorry no one told you sooner. They only recently started cleaning his lab, and only myself and my daughter were allowed in, so it took us awhile to find his cellphone, and all the missed calls from you. I hope you understand, and hopefully we'll see you soon" With those final words the phone clicked and there was the tone of disconnection playing into her ear. Dropping the phone again, tears violently began to flow out of the hacker's eyes. She felt two arms wrap around her and pull her close. Oliver sat on the floor with her, holding the broken Felicity. He questioned nothing, already knowing it involved Barry Allen in some way, and just let her cry.

oOo

The two remained there for almost an hour, Felicity crying and Oliver attempting to comfort her. He even calling Diggle to come and make sure no one would disturb them. Felicity finally managed to pull herself together and stand up, although still shaking.

"Felicity, wha-"

"I need to take some time off. Maybe a few weeks. Not entirely sure." Felicity spoke quietly, but with a certain stern undertone. Oliver slowly stood up after being cut off by Felicity. Noticing she was still shaking, he grabbed her hand again and refused to let go. Diggle walked in a few moments later carrying a water bottle and handing it to the now extremely dehydrated Smoak.

"Of course... but what happened to make you need the time off." Oliver asked, trying to make it sound like he needed it for business reasons and not for her own personal curiosity. Felicity took the water bottle and cracked the lid open, before quickly taking drinks of it, trying to drag out the silence between the question presented and answer soon to come.

"Barry is in a Coma because of the particle accelerator explosion. I want to go visit him" Her tone was very flat, obviously drained from her crying spell that had just occurred. Even though Oliver wasn't a fan of Mr. Allen, he did show some recoil at the statement. Yes, he was mad the kid lied to him about why he was here, how he was acting around Felicity and being forced to reveal his alternate identity to him under unfavorable circumstances, but he wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him, especially him being put into a sleep like death. Diggle had almost the same response to the statement, not entirely sure how to handle it all. The two men shared a quick glance before nodding toward Felicity, giving her conformatioPln to take a leave of absence.

"We can handle Arrow duty while you're gone. So take your time in Central City." Oliver spoke, causing a small smile to appear on the computer genius's lips. She wrapped her arms around his broad figure before grabbing her phone of the floor, her laptop and forcing both into her bag, grabbing a coat and exiting the room, leaving the two men alone.

"Do you think Allen will be alright?"

"He better be, or he's going to have to deal with a very angry vigilante if he ever wakes up." Oliver spoke to Diggle before turning around and entering his office. Diggle only sighed before leaving the open space as well and returning to his normal post. Sure, he and Oliver handled everything before Felicity joined Team Arrow, but that doesn't mean it won't run that smoothly without her expertise MIA. He only could pray that nothing bad would happen in the upcoming weeks, or that Barry Allen would wake up soon.


End file.
